


Gamer Crystal

by Random_fangirl21



Category: Samurai Warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_fangirl21/pseuds/Random_fangirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night after Sakura's 18th birthday she obtains this weird magical crystal. This crystal is known as the Gamer Crystal, but Sakura hasn't found that out yet. Many things happen. The weirdest of them all is when it takes her to this weird world that seems way out of her time. How will Sakura react to this? This is part 1 of Gamer Crystal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I wrote, so it may suck some. Also the begining of this series starts of slow(in my own opinion) so try to stick thru it! Thanks! P.s my style is weird so yeah.

Tokyo, Japan. December 21,2010

Sakura-Sigh...Today I turned 18, wow. Hmph, looks like I'm not a little kid anymore. **Looks down at certain present and grabs it** Well,..at least I go the present I wanted. Samurai Warriors 3!!! Whoo!!! **falls on bed**Yawn...well,better get some sleep. Good night.

During the middle of the night (midnight) there is an bright flash.

Sakura-**gets up** Wha!? What the hell? That was weird. Hm..huh? **looks down to find a beautiful crystal around her neck** Whoa!! It's beautiful, but I don't remember getting it for my birthday. Weird...

T.V turns on suddenly

Sakura-Uh-My T.V? I didn't turn it on. And, why is Samurai warriors playing on it? I haven't even opened the case! Urgh..**walks to t.v. As she approaches her t.v her crystal starts glowing** Huh? It's glowing? **touches crystal** This keeps getting weirder and- **She disappears**

At that point Sakura arrives in a weird world

Sakura-Gwa!!! Huh? Where? What? Uhh...**looks around** Where am I!?????

 

To be continued...


	2. Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura arrived in the weird world,but what exactly world is she in? Also she also finds out what the heck that necklace or whatever it is. It all happens in part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, from here on out through my story you'll see this *__________* that means those are going to be people's thoughts(what they are thinking) Ok? I know my style is weird,just...you'll get used to it. Thanks! >.

Sakura-Who? Where? WHERE AM I? **Looks around** Huh? **Looks down** Why am I wearing this outfit? It looks old. Wait...I’m not in Tokyo anymore or 2010 for that matter.

She randomly goes up to a man

Sakura-excuse me, but what year is it?

Man- Uh, 1581

Sakura- OK. **walks away**I’m in 1581!!!! Oh, my gosh!!! *Ok, ok. Calm down...*

At that moment a familiar looking person is spotted...

Sakura-He looks familiar. Where have I-Oh! I've seen him in Samurai...Warriors...OMG! I’m in the Samurai Warriors world!!! Huh? **Gets headache**

Then a woman's voice pops in her head...

Voice-This is your dream world. Enjoy it.

Sakura- Wait! What do you mean by that? I mean I’ve only imaged-**gasp** this crystal is magical!!!

Voice- The crystal you have is called Gamer Crystal.

Sakura- Gamer Crystal? Wait? Can I go home?

Voice- Yes. Whenever you want. Just use your power.

Sakura-Me? Power? Whoa....

Voice- Yes. Your will and your power is great. That’s why it chose you.

Sakura-Me, huh? Wait! So since-

Voice-This is your world. Do whatever you like, but don't get too settled in because you have one purpose to be here.

Sakura- Purpose? What is it??

Voice-You will find out in time.

Sakura-Oh, ok. But before you leave can I...um, fall in love?

Voice -.....Yes, but be careful.

Voice leaves

Sakura- I wonder what my purpose could be? Hmph...

To be continued…


	3. Part.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well since now Sakura now knows a little about what's happening she decides to hang around a bit. Not until she meets somebody. Who is this person? And what will happen from this point on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now here is chapter 3! I meant to combine chapter 4 with it too, but the internet is being stupid, so you know. Things don't go as planned. Oh,well! Note: *OOC

Sakura-Humph...Well, I guess I'll take a look around while I’m here.

As Sakura looks around she spots the Oda army

Sakura-Oh! It’s them!! The Oda!!! Wow...hrm...It would be cool to fight with them. sigh**somebody taps her on the  
shoulder** Huh?

Ranmaru-HI! I’m Ranmaru! Aren't you our new recruit?

Sakura-Um' hi? What, me?

Ranmaru- Yeah! You’re our new ninja!

Sakura-(confused) Ninja? Me fight??

Ranmaru-Yup! Come on! **Pulls Sakura along**

Sakura-Wait! Where are we going??

Ranmaru-Back to the Oda camp. By the way, isn't your name Sakura?

Sakura- Um, yeah. Hi-What the f***!! You're a girl!!!??? **shocked face**

Ranmaru-Um, yeah? I've been all my life.

Sakura-Oh.Hehe...

Ranmaru-Well, here we are! Oh, look! There is Lord Nobunaga! Let’s go!

Sakura-Whoa... **Gets pulled along** *Great I’m going the army. Well, this is my Dream World, right?*

To be continued...


	4. Part.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has meet Ranmaru. She also found out she was going to join the army. Now here she meets somebody else.

Ranmaru-Lord Nobunaga! Lord Nobunaga!! Look! I brought our new recruit!!!

Nobunaga-Ah, so you’re Sakura? Hmph...Nice to meet you.

Sakura-You too, my Lord. **bows**

Nobunaga-Well, looks you’re going to be our new ninja? Am I correct?

Sakura-Yes!

Nobunga-Good. Hopefully good things will come from you.

Sakura- Yes, my Lord

Nobunaga-Good...Ranmaru!

Ranmaru-Hai!

Nobunaga-Show Sakura around, and take her to her room.

Sakura-Yes, Lord Nobunaga! Come on! **Pulls Sakura along**

Sakura-W-wait!

Nobunaga-Sakura...You'll meet with me first thing tomorrow morning to get your assignments, ok?

Sakura-Yes, my Lord! Thank you! Ok, I’m ready Ranmaru.

Ranmaru-Ok, let’s go!

To be continued....


	5. Part.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Sakura to meet everybody! Ranmaru takes her around to meet everybody. I wonder if this will be intresting to Sakura? And how might this go? This is Part.5

(Sakura in her room)

Sakura- sigh This is unbelievable. I still can't believe this is all real! sigh

Ranmaru-Sakura! Sakura! Come on, you got to go meet everybody!!!

Sakura-*Everybody? This outta be intresting.* Ok!

Ranmaru-YAY! You’re going to love everybody!

Outside

Ranmaru-Ok...ah! There is Lady Oichi! Oichi!!!

Oichi-Huh? Oh, hi Ranmaru.

Ranmaru-Hi. OK, I’ll like you to meet Sakura. She's our new recruit.

Oichi-Hi! Nice to meet you. :)

Sakura-*bows* nice to meet you too.

Ranmaru-Good...Ok, we got to go now, bye! Hey look there is Nene and Hideyoshi! **grabs Sakura** Let’s go!

Oichi- bye!

Ranmaru and Sakura run over to Nene and Hideyoshi

Hideyoshi-Hey, Ranmaru. Who is your little friend here?

Ranmaru-Ok. This is Sakura our new recruit.

Nene-awww! She's cute!

Sakura- Um, thank you Lady Nene?

Hideyoshi- And young too. How old are you?

Sakura-I’m 18~

Hideyoshi- Great! How would like to become one of my- **Gets punched by Nene** Ow!

Nene-Hideyoshi...You PERV!

Ranmaru-Well, we better get going. Come Sakura.

Sakura-Coming! Bye! **Runs off to catch up with Ranmaru**

To be continued....


	6. Part.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Sakura thought she has meet everybody except for one person. Can ya guess who? If not you'll find out here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I just now started doing this myself. **___** means like if they are doing something. Yeah, you can figure it out.

Ranmaru-Ok, that’s-Ah! **runs off**

Sakura-Huh? I wonder what that was about.

Ranmaru-Sakura! Sakura! Come here!! I want you to meet somebody!

Sakura-um, ok. *I think I know who it is.*

Ranmaru-Ok! I would like to my best friend...

Sakura (inner thoughts)/Ranmaru-Mitsuhide

Sakura-**bows** Nice to meet you.

Mitsuhide-You too. I hear you're a ninja.

Sakura-Yes.

Mitsuhide-**smiles** That’s great.

Ranmaru-Yay! Now since you two meet, we're going to be great friends!

Sakura-Hehehe...Yeah.

Ranmaru-Well we'd better get going. Bye! **leaves and drags Sakura along**

To be continued...


	7. Part.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sakura has finally met everybody, it's time for her to go home. She will have to use her "power" to help her leave. Also you'll meet 2 new characters!! Ok, enjoy.

Late at night

Sakura-sigh. Wow, weird day. I appear here then join the army. But sill, I can’t believe it's real! Still...**Grabs Crystal then looks at it** It would be nice to go home.

Silence

Sakura-Hmph...I wonder if it works.....I want to go home!!!!

Silence

Sakura-Well? Huh!? **She disappears**

The real world

Sakura-Gwa!!Huh? Am I-**she looks around** Yes! I’m back home! And everything still looks the same from when I left it. Wow, I guess when I leave time stops. Cool! **She looks at her clock** Well, better go to bed. I have school tomorrow. **She lays down and falls asleep**

Mom-Sakura. Sakura. Wake up

Sakura- yawns. Huh?

Mom-Good morning!

Sakura-Hey...**looks at clock** Omg! I’m going to be late! **jumps out from the bed and gets ready**

Mom-I can drive you to school if you want me to.

Sakura-NO! I'll walk. Plus the doctor told you can't drive.

Mom-Yeah. I wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby. **Rubs her tummy**

Sakura- Yeah. Well bye! **hugs** Oh, man I'm going to be late! **Runs off**

At school

Sakura-*weird night. Did it all happen? It had to because how did I get this Crystal.*

Tsubaki-Hey!

Sakura-Hey~

Tsubaki-How was-Wow! That crystal! It's beautiful!!

Sakura-Um, thanks. I got it for my birthday.

Tsubaki-COOL!

School bell rings

Tsubaki-Well I gotta go. Peace!

Sakura-Ok. Bye

To continued…


	8. Part.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has made an interesting discover at school. She also nearly forgets about the meeting or whatever it was she had with Nobunaga. So what will happen during the meeting? Part.8!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I shouldn't be saying this but this is where I start hiding behind my notebook. *hides* Ok, I hope you enjoy!

Later...

Aimi- Hey, Sakura

Sakura-H-hey

Aimi- Sakura!!! How was your birthday? And what did you get??

Sakura- Well, it was good. I got lots of clothes, a videogame, and a necklace.

Nanami-Cool. So why aren't you wearing the necklace?

Sakura- Huh? What do you mean? It's right here. **Holds up necklace**

Nanami- I don't see anything.

Sakura-But... *Weird. They can't see it, but Tsubaki can. I wonder why?* **Looks up at clock** Omg, I forgot!! Hehe, I have to go. Bye! **Runs off**  
Aimi/Nanami -Bye?

Sakura-**Running** Oh crap! I totally forgot about it! I hope he's not mad~ **runs into the restroom** Ok...I want to go to my dream world!

**She disappears**

In dream world

Sakura-Urgh...

Somebody knocks on the door

Sakura- Ah, yes?

Mitsuhide-Um, Sakura? Nobunaga need to see you now.

Sakura-**opens the door** Ok!

Mitsuhide-He asked me to take you there.

Sakura-Alright, let’s go.

They arrive where Nobunaga is at.

Nobunaga-Ah, good you're here. Please sit. Mitsuhide you may take your leave.

Mitsuhide-Yes my Lord **Leaves**

Nobunaga-So, Sakura...You've joined my army. Why?

Sakura-Well...*Ok, just make it up as you go along* to help bring peace to the land, stop all this fighting, and to see you rule, my Lord.

Nobunaga-Hmmm...Sounds like what a certain person said when they joined.

Sakura- Really? Hehe, guess we share the same dream.

Nobunaga-Yes...Well if you want me to rule this Land I'm going to help, so Sakura as from this day you shall serve as my main ninja!

Sakura-**Stands up** Hai!

Nobunaga-Good. Don't let me down. You may leave.

Sakura-I won't my Lord. I’m honored to have such a worthy position. I'll do my very best! **Bows and leaves**

To be continued…


	9. Part.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura finished her meeting with Nobunaga. As she's fixing to leave of course something random happens. Also we find out something very shocking. yeah, things are just going to keep getting weirder. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one thing...remember Ranmaru is a girl in this story! That's all :)

Sakura-Well, that went well. Sighs... **Looks around** Ok, it seems safe. I want to go...Home...Ummm... **She notices Mitsuhide was watching** Ummm...Hey? ~

Mitsuhide- Um, hi?

Sakura-You didn't hear any of that right?

Mitsuhide-Oh! N-no.

Sakura-Well, umm...See ya?

Mitsuhide-Y-yeah.

Sakura-**walks away** Omg! That was embarrassing!!! Heh. He probably thinks I'm weird now. Great~ **Arrives at her room** Well, at least I'll get to be alone-RANMARU!!??

Ranmaru-Oh...Hey...

Sakura-Um...Never mind...Hey are you ok?

Ranmaru-Yeah...

Sakura-Well? Care to explain?

Ranmaru-Well...you see. It all started last night when Mitsuhide and I were walking together. He-he-

Sakura- He what? Did he hurt you!? Ok, now I'm going to beat-

Ranmaru-No...He kissed me.

Sakura-What?1 He kissed you! That’s...great?

Ranmaru-Yeah. So I guess now we're going out.

Sakura-**smiles** I'm happy for you. Well, I have to go now. Bye **Walks out** Hmph...Now. I want to go home!

Disappears

Sakura-Hmph...*is what I had planned? Oh, well.* off to gym!

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said this is my first fan-fiction I wrote!


End file.
